1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid handling apparatus, or reactor, for mixing and/or reacting two or more fluids The present invention also relates to a method of using the apparatus In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus provided with an internal element by which two or more fluids are mixed, or by which one fluid can be sparged into another, and in which the internal element can be or can support a catalyst for the reaction of the fluids.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art contains teachings of different types of reactors or mixing apparatus, but none which achieve the combination of multi-use capability, compact size, and durability demonstrated by the present invention.
Previously, mixing of fluids, catalytic reaction of fluids, and sparging one fluid into another were treated as three separate operations each requiring separate apparatus. Especially in circumstances where weight or space or both were at a premium, e.g., for space flight applications, the weight and space requirements were prohibitive, limiting either the capacity of the various units or even the ability to have each of these capabilities in a space vehicle. Even where a unit was constructed to achieve more than one result there were required a multiplicity of elements or components, each one of which added weight, volume, and cost to the unit.
Reactors having some limited ability to mix reactants in the presence of a catalyst have drawbacks. A primary drawback is that the catalyst is provided in a particulate, granular, bead, or similar non-rigid form. As a result, the reactor requires additional elements designed to hold the catalyst in place. Furthermore, such catalysts are subject to channeling and shifting, which reduce the effectiveness of the catalyst. Especially in an environment such as the launch of a space vehicle, with its attendant high stresses such as wide-frequency vibration, such catalysts are subject to physical degradation due to, e.g., abrasion. Abraded catalyst can be harmful by interfering with the intended flow of fluids through the reactor and in contaminating the fluid flow with the catalyst itself.
The following patents disclose prior art reactors and catalytic vessels intended to separately achieve a desired mixing, catalysis, or sparging: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,685,759, 2,835,560, 3,895,919, 4,859,425, 4,971,771, 4,830,833, 4,956,152, 4,707,341, and 3,567,400.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,685,759 to Walter discloses a reactor having a permeable membrane in which catalytic particles are embedded and on either side of which gases to be reacted are allowed to flow. Mixing takes place in the membrane. There is no indication that the disclosed membrane can be used in the presence of fluids such as liquids, and no other function, such as sparging, is revealed. There is likewise no indication that this device would withstand rough handling
U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,560 to Bason et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,919 to Forster et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,425 to Zardi, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,771 to Stahl, are similar in that they all teach use of multiple catalyst beds. Each of these except for Stahl are also specifically concerned with providing a quenching capability for the disclosed reactors. Each of these disclosures contemplates the use of known granular or pelletized catalysts or catalyst supports.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,833 to Shaff discloses a reactor, or catalytic converter, for use in the exhaust system of an internal combustion engine. Shaff's reactor has non-fixed catalytic beads which would be subject to settling and tunnelling under vibrational stress. U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,152 to Keouqh et al. discloses another catalytic converter. Keough is not concerned with mixing at all, utilizing only the single mixed flow provided to it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,341 to Koch et al. does disclose a reactor having a fixed substrate, but does not show this as an integral element of the reactor. Koch's substrate is designed to catch and retain solid particles to ensure complete reaction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,400 to Shah teaches a device to permit sparging air into a liquid through a perforated plate, in which the liquid is directed through a series of baffles within a reaction vessel in order to ensure a complete reaction within the vessel. This reactor is limited to its specific capability of sparging, rather than having multiple uses, and does not suggest an integral device suitable for the high-stress environment and other extraordinary requirements inherent in use in space-going apparatus.